


Happiness

by Pandaburger14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaburger14/pseuds/Pandaburger14
Summary: Pansy and Ginny go out for drinks with Draco and Harry and Draco reveals just how much he loves his idiot boyfriend.Based on the prompt: "You didn’t change one bit, I wondered if you would be different after five years."Written for @hazplupin's fic writing contest on Instagram. Follow me on insta: @tired.and.gay.pls.help
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Happiness

“Babe, you’re gorgeous and I love you, but we’re going to be late.” Ginny calls from the doorway, dressed in a black, flowy, and seductively sheer pantsuit.

Pansy looks up at Ginny’s reflection in the bathroom mirror as she finishes putting on striking emerald lipstick. She smacks her lips, rolling her eyes. “Oh, please, Draco takes twice as long to get ready as I do. He’s probably still trying on robes and asking Potter’s opinion on which ones ‘match his eyes’ better.” She says, smirking at the thought. Pansy closes her lipstick and gives herself a once-over. Satisfied, she turns to face Ginny then, her eyes trailing up and down the redhead’s slender frame appreciatively as she approaches. “Lucky for you, I’m ready~” The Slytherin purrs, her fingers twirling a strand of the Gryffindor’s hair as she leans in for a kiss. 

Ginny indulges in the kiss for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Pansy’s body against her own before pulling away. “Come on, you know Harry is probably dragging Draco’s ass there by now, let’s go.”

Pansy sighs, pouting slightly, but agrees, taking Ginny’s hand and letting the redhead lead her out of their flat. They head down the street towards their favorite pub, running into Harry and Draco on the way. The four of them head to their usual spot, a booth in the corner that is relatively private. The couples sit across from each other, then order drinks and eventually fall into conversation about work; Ginny mentioning future plans for the Holyhead Harpies, and Harry complaining about a particular shop customer that kept coming in just to ogle him.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if he, y’know, actually bought something, but no, he just wanders around aimlessly and finds every excuse to get me out of the back and talk to me. And this last time he actually ran his hand up my arm.” Harry shudders at the memory, and Draco visibly bristles. Ginny and Pansy wince in sympathy.

“Merlin, that’s awful. I’m really glad the Harpies have some heavy security detail so that kinda stuff rarely happens, if ever.” Ginny says, taking a sip of her drink before adding, “doesn’t stop the fan-mail though. One guy actually sent me hair once...and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t from his head.” Her nose scrunches in disgust, as Pansy groans.

“I remember that, I burned that letter the second I got the chance. Fucking creep.” Pansy grabs Ginny’s hand, the memory making her more heated than normal due to the alcohol.

Draco pipes up then, “Harry, you really ought to kick that guy out next time. He clearly is only there to get a chance to feel you up and therefore has no business being in your establishment.” Ginny and Pansy nod in agreement, but Harry sighs.

“Draco, I can’t just kick him out. He hasn’t actually done anything wrong,” Draco scoffs at that. “He just...creeps me out is all.” Harry finishes, sounding as if he’s said this many times before.

“Harry, that’s reason enough, isn’t it? He’s making you uncomfortable in your own fucking shop-” Harry cuts Draco off with another exasperated sigh.

“Draco, we’ve been over this, it really isn’t that bad-”

“It isn’t that bad?!” Draco exclaims, his voice rising. “Every night for the past two weeks you’ve been complaining about him, I’d say that’s pretty bad.”

“Draco, please-” 

“No! He’s clearly bothering you, and if you won’t do anything about it, then I will! I’ll hex him myself-” Draco practically yells, as Ginny and Pansy exchange looks. Pansy rolls her eyes, and Ginny smirks slightly.

“You two really didn’t change one bit, I wondered if you would be different after five years, but no, I guess not.” Pansy sighs, and Ginny suppresses a giggle.

Harry and Draco stop and look at Pansy, before saying in unison; “What’s that supposed to mean?” which makes Ginny snort from the effort of holding back her laughter. 

“Still at each other's throats, even if it is for your benefit now instead.” Pansy continues, a small smirk now appearing on her face as Ginny tries to get her laughter under control. “You would think we were still at Hogwarts, with all the yelling. Though, granted the subject has changed from ‘fuck Potter’ to ‘fucking hell Potter, take care of yourself.’” Harry and Draco exchange glances, both flushing slightly, while Draco mutters something under his breath.

“What was that, Draco?” Pansy’s smirk grows wider as Draco’s flush gets darker.

Draco clears his throat, sitting up a little straighter. “I said, someone has to take care of him, because we all know he won’t.”

“Hey!” Harry cries, somewhat indignant.

“He’s got a point, love.” Ginny pipes up between giggles.

Harry huffs, crossing his arms, as Pansy joins Ginny in giggles.

“Well, it’s true. You’re so busy worrying about everyone else that you forget that people, namely me, love you and don’t want you getting hurt.” Draco says, and Harry’s pout melts into a soft smile.

“Love you too, babe.” He says softly, and Draco’s flush deepens again.

“Yeah, whatever...just take care of yourself once in a while…” Draco says, avoiding Harry’s adoring gaze. Draco elbows him gently, trying and failing to keep a smile off his face. “Harry, stop looking at me like that, it’s embarrassing....”

Harry just smiles wider. “You love it and you know it~” Harry leans in and showers Draco’s face with kisses, making the blond laugh as he tries to get Harry off of him.

It’s Ginny’s turn to roll her eyes now, as Pansy smiles at the sight, glad that Draco has finally found happiness not only with Harry, but with himself.


End file.
